


semenit penuh

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: castiel ceroboh dan dean tidak bisa menahan tawa. siapa yang harus disalahkan?





	semenit penuh

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

Semenit penuh.

"Cas? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Castiel ingin membalas dengan pintar, tapi sepertinya ia mengalami kerusakan otak setelah syok dan rasa sakit yang menghantam tulang ekornya. Jadi, alih-alih memikirkan jawaban yang membuat kejadian yang baru dialaminya ini terlihat heroik atau sesuatu yang lebih tidak memalukan, Castiel hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Oh, aku hanya baru saja terjatuh dari atap."

"Apa?"

Castiel mencoba bangkit dan menganggapnya semuanya lucu. Hanya saja tulang ekornya yang malang, menyerukan hal lain. Sebagai hasilnya, untuk meredam pekikan kesakitannya, Castiel malah menggerutu tidak jelas. Dan alih-alih langsung menolong atau membantu dirinya bangkit, pria yang berdiri di pagar rumahnya itu sekarang tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa—jenis tawa yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Castiel mendengus keras.

"Tidak lucu, Dean." Ia mencebikkan bibir.

Dean menarik napas panjang, sebelum benar-benar merespon. "Maaf, Cas, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang itu tidak lucu."

Ia membuka pagar dan berjalan ke arah Castiel yang masih terduduk di rerumputan. Dengan sekali sebat, ia meraih bawah lengan Castiel dan mengangkatnya.

Castiel memekik tertahan.

Humor seketika terhapus dari wajah Dean. Secepatnya ia menyangga tubuh pria berambut hitam itu sebagai usaha meminimalisir rasa sakit. Castiel menarik napas, sedikit terbantu.

Sembari membopong, Dean berbisik di telinga Castiel. Antara khawatir karena sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi, kesal karena Castiel begitu ceroboh, tapi juga, well, situasi ini terlalu sulit untuk tidak ditanggapi dengan tawa.

 

"Cas, kau bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di atap?"

Meringis menahan sakit, Castiel menjawab pelan. "Uh, aku mau melihat sarang lebah."

Dean berhenti mendadak, saat langkahnya hendak naik ke teras. Ia menoleh cepat.

"Sarang lebah?"

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sehingga mustahil bagi Dean untuk tidak melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Castiel.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Sekarang aku tahu darimana lebah-lebah di taman bungaku berasal. Sarangnya dekat sekali. Dan cukup rendah. Jika saja aku tidak terpeleset, maksudku sesuatu yang lebih buruk mungkin saja terjadi, dan—"

Castiel menghentikan ucapannya saat sadar ia hanya mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia berdehem canggung. "Um, jadi begitulah?"

Dean memandangnya dengan mata membulat, sebelum tertawa lepas. "Kau… kau—astaga, Cas!"

Castiel hampir saja mati karena malu, saat Dean mendadak memutuskan untuk meraih wajah Castiel, mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium sudut bibirnya.

" _Geez_ , Cas, kau dan lebahmu." Dean tertawa lagi, lalu mengecupnya, lebih lama. "Dan kupikir aku tidak bisa lebih mencintaimu."

 

Menahan diri untuk tidak kelewatan berciuman dengan sang suami dan menjadi tontonan tetangga; Castiel menggerutu, mengubur wajahnya di pundak Dean.

Tawa Dean masih menggema.

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO I SWEAR HNG


End file.
